Such agricultural balers are already known to the person skilled in the art. DE2851117A1 for example describes an agricultural baler comprising a baling chamber and pick-up means collecting crop material from a field and feeding it rearwardly to conveyor means for receiving the crop material collected by the pick-up means and feeding it into the baling chamber. In the baling chamber baling means compress the crop material to a bale. The bale is received by a bale chute disposed at the outlet of the baling chamber. The bale chute lowers the completed bale onto the field after five bales have been arranged on the bale chute extending along a direction crossing the traveling direction of the baler. Thereto, several sensors means are arranged to the bale chute. The sensor means thereto comprise several hinging bars: two guiding bars extending along the traveling direction of the baler hinging over an axis of rotation mounted perpendicular to the traveling direction of the baler and a feeling bar extending downwardly and hinging over an axis of rotation mounted perpendicular to the traveling direction of the baler. The bale chute has a leading end connected to the outlet of the baling chamber for pivoting movement about an axis transverse to the direction of travel of the baler between a raised first position in which bales from the baling chamber can be received onto the bale chute and a lower second position which is sufficiently inclined to the horizontal to cause a completed bale to slide under the action of gravity along the bale chute and to fall onto the ground from a trailing end of the bale chute. The bale chute is provided to be pivoted between the first and the second position by an actuator in the form of a hydraulic piston. Upon sensing the presence of five completed bales ready to be lowered by the sensor means in the first position of the bale chute, the actuator pivots the bale chute to the second position and the bales are lowered onto the field. To power the hydraulic actuator, an hydraulic accumulator is hydraulically connected to the hydraulic actuator such that the hydraulic actuator exerts an upward force on the bale chute. The upward force extends along but opposes the direction of the gravitational pull.
However, the use of such sensor means is very cumbersome as large components, such as for example the hinging bars, are needed.